6th Sense
by SaabelsWife
Summary: Can it be bad for people to see the dead?  Ask Sasuke.  Sasunaru.  Rater M for futur lemons
1. Chapter 1

Yo, this story came to meh in da shower, so lets try writing it…

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto…Oh, ya mean I don't?

Prolog

A scream could be herd then, a boy ran out of a warehouse, covered in his own blood. He ran as fast as he could, limping and holding his belly. He ran right into someone.

"PLEASE!!! You have to help me!" He whimpered, staring at the hooded person with his big blue eyes.

"Why, we already have what we want," The man replied in a gruff voice, "Naruto, take it like a man."

Naruto looked at the man in disbelief, backing away until he bumped into something, it grabbed him as he screamed.

"Now now you little slut, it's time you paid your debts!" The man hit him hard, and the two hooded figures took him off into the shadows.

About ten minutes later, there was a louder scream than the one before, followd by the sound of skin slapping skin.

XXXXX

Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am one of the three remaining Uchihas left in the world, there's also my brother, Itachi and my uncle Obito. My brother is a member of the Akatsuki, a special precinct of the police , involving the supernatural. Obito is a photographer so he's gone all the time.

Oh yeah, and we all can see dead people, by using the Sharingan. It's a little weird, but ghosts are usually very friendly, and we only help them move on. I've never really helped one move on cause Itachi and Obito say 15 is too young to help…but I really want to help them…

XXXXX

So, whatcha think? Oh and I hope you like cookies, cause I'm makin some for whoever reviews. Also, young Sasuke and Itachi will hug you…Naruto will probably glomp you.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I got reviews!!! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: Ummmm, can I borrow ownership?

Chapter 1

Sasuke walked down the hallways of his school, ignoring the stares he always gets. But since the time he started writing a note to carry around that said 'sorry girls, I'm gay' things aren't so bad anymore. The boys are the irritating ones, I mean, he odiously likes boys with slightly girlish figures.

"Hey Sasuke!" A boy with similar looks approached (so there was a distant cousin left sue me, but not really!)

"Sai," He nodded silently, looking at the page of that stupid sketch book he always carried.

"I had another one of those dreams last night, I drew the person from it."(Sai doesn't have the Sharingan, he has premonitions in his sleep. Some of the living and some of the dead.)

Sasuke stared at the boy in the looked petrified, and had whisker marks on his cheeks, "What happened in your dream?"

"He was running from something (see first chapter, that was his premonition)"

"Did you get a name?"

"Naruto, and I told Itachi. Apparently, Naruto went missing three weeks ago. They don't know if he's dead or not but the dream left it open for us. I hope he's still alive, he was hot."

Sasuke smiled slightly, "From your drawing I agree, and I haven't seen any ghosts lately so there's always that chance."

XXXXXX

So whadaya think? I hope the people who were nice enough to review liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I have reviews-glomps all reviewers-well I'm gonna try to make this longer for you.

Disclaimer: Me no own them, see the tears?TT

Chapter 2

After school got out that day, Sasuke and Sai walked down towards the area Naruto was in, in Sai's dream. They wandered by the docks, then suddenly all they could hear was sobbing. Now both boys were very curious so, they went over.

"Leave me alone, they'll find me!" A voice pleaded softly.

Sasuke saw a blonde boy, "Are you Naruto?"

"Uh huh…" He looked down sadly.

"Who'll find you?" Sai piped in curiously.

"I don't know…" Naruto sniffed, "But I can't go home, they'll look there!"

"Come with me, my brother is a cop," Sasuke said simply, reaching a hand out to him.

"Ok, if he can help me, I guess," As he stepped into the light, you could see the beginning of a black eye and his lip was split. He sniffed again but followed them to the police station.

"…alright…yes…ok, jesus man…calm down!!!" A man who looked like Sasuke said into a phone, "Kisame, take this!!!" He handed the phone to a shark-like man, and sat down quickly.

"Itachi!!!"

"Sasuke, what did I tell you about coming in here?" The man said turning around, and stared at Naruto, "Is he ok?"

"Is who ok?" A random man asked handing him a file.

"The blonde kid."

"Dei?"

"So you can't see him, DEI!!!! GET OVER HERE, WE HAVE A SPIRIT!!!"

"Spirit?" Sasuke asked.

"As in ghost?" Sai asked.

"No, spirits are ghosts with injuries, now Sasuke you know it's impossible for the dead to be injured. Spirits are still alive but they somehow leave their bodies."

"Spirit, we haven't had one of those in a while, un." Dei said softly walking up to Naruto, "Do you remember what happened, un?"

Naruto stared at him, "Why do you keep saying un?"

"Dei's a demon, it's just something he says."

"Oh."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember running from them."

"The people you were hiding from?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh huh, but I can't remember who they are."

"I see, well that's not very surprising, memory lose is a common side effect, but we'll help you get back to your body."

"Me and Sai too," Sasuke said.

"You and Sai not! You're both too young."

"We're 15, not 5!!!!" The boys shouted, "You were our age when you started helping ghosts!!!"

"Fine," Itachi sighed, "Don't cry to me when you get hurt though, it'll be your own fault!"

The boys exchanged victory poses happily(WTF?).

XXXXXX

Is this long enough or do you want me to try and make the chapters longer? Well I hope I surprised you with the spirit thing, did ya really think I could kill Naruto? Well I can't I'm his fangirl…and Gaara's…and Lee's…and Sai's…………………..and Sasuke!!!...I think that's it. So see ya all in my next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo peeps, wassup, sorry it took so long(talks like kakashi) I had my dad sleeping in da room with the internet connector thingy, then I had to babysit…

Disclaimer: do I really need to put this in?

_Words_ thoughts

**Words** flashbacks

Chapter 3

Itachi sighed for the umpteenth time, _why do they have to act like little kids?_

**Itachi's Flashback**

"…**alright…yes…ok, jesus man…calm down!!!" Itachi said into a phone, "Kisame, take this!!!" He handed the phone over and sat down quickly.**

_**Man, Obito worries about Sasuke too much…calling e at work to remind me to feed him, do the laundry, and clean the house. What the hell man, he was working!!!!**_

"**Itachi!!!"**

"**Sasuke, what did I tell you about coming in here?" Itachi sighed thinking, **_**speak of the devil and he shall appear**_**(I really say that cause whenever I think about someone, they appear!!! GAAAAH!!!) turning around, and stared at Naruto, "Is he ok?"**

"**Is who ok?" Tobi asked handing him a file.**

"**Dei?"**

"**So you can't see him, DEI!!!! GET OVER HERE, WE HAVE A SPIRIT!!!"**

"**Spirit?" Sasuke asked.**

"**As in ghost?" Sai asked.**

"**No, spirits are ghosts with injuries, now Sasuke you know it's impossible for the dead to be injured. Spirits are still alive but they somehow leave their bodies."**

_And now, here we are where they found him,_ "So, this is the place huh?"

"Uh-huh, he has hiding behind that dumpster," Sasuke pointed at the dumpster.

Naruto smiled softly, "Do you think my body is around here?"

"Yes, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

**Naruto's Flashback**

**A scream could be herd then, a boy ran out of a warehouse, covered in his own blood. He ran as fast as he could, limping and holding his belly. He ran right into someone.**

"**PLEASE!!! You have to help me!" He whimpered, staring at the hooded person with his big blue eyes.**

"**Why, we already have what we want," The man replied in a gruff voice, "Naruto, take it like a man."**

**Naruto looked at the man in disbelief, backing away until he bumped into something, it grabbed him as he screamed.**

"**Now now you little slut, it's time you paid your debts!" The man hit him hard, and the two hooded figures took him off into the shadows.**

**About ten minutes later, there was a louder scream than the one before, followd by the sound of skin slapping skin. He remembered the feel of that, **_**I wish I could leave this body, **_**he fell into darkness.**

"The next thing I remember is meeting Sasuke and Sai…"

"Were you raped?"

"…yes…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's been happening for a long time now…" He prepared to tell them about what happened.

XXXX

So, waddaya think?! Awesome right? Well, please review so I can glomp you, and I'll give anyone who can guess what manga Saabel's from a cookie!!! And he might hug you…


	5. Chapter 5

Well, no one knew who Saabel is so I's gonna tell ya!!!! He was a fairy turned demon called the collector of corpses, he's from Dragon Knights (It's really good, if you like Naruto, you'll probably like it.) So anyhos, on to da chappy.

Disclaimer: One day!!!!! Just not todayTT

_Words_ thoughts

**Words** flashbacks

Chapter 4

"How long have they been raping you?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"6 years."

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked _I bet he's my age._

"16."

_Omg, he's older than me and Sai by a year, but he looks so young_, "So you were 10? That doesn't sound right, you look so young."

"I think that's why they like me…I've always looked young and feminine." _They said that I was a slut and to pay my debts, I wonder what they meant._

They heard people coming towards them, "Damn I think we're lost again…"

"……….We could ask them for directions…"

"………..Sure…"

"You two need to talk more!!!"

Naruto looked at the three boys,_ Kiba, Shino, and Gaara?_

"Hey, do you know how to get to the bus stop?" Kiba asked, they could see bruises all over his body. All three boys wore ratty clothes like Naruto's and were covered in bruises.

"Why are you looking for the bus stop?"

"We're going to the police station!!!"

"Tell me why, I'm a cop." Itachi said showing them his badge.

"We um, there's a group of me that are forcing us into prostitution!!!!! We just want to go home." Kiba yelped sadly.

"Forced you, how?"

"They said they'd let us go after a number of customers…they let most of us go but, four actually."

"Where is the fourth?"

"That's why we need your bloody help he's still there, we were too afraid to move him…"

"He was beaten badly…." Gaara said.

"We didn't want to hurt Naruto anymore than he already was!!!!"

"Wait Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's in a coma!!!"

Naruto looked at them.

**Naruto's Flashback**

**Naruto gasped, **_**I just want to sleep**_**, everything faded into darkness.**

"I fell asleep and I woke up out here…"

"Can you take us to this base?"

"Don't you want o call for backup, there are 9 men and they say that their demons!!!"

"Well, there are 8." Shino sighed after Kiba's outburst.

"Yeah, Kyuubi helped us out," Gaara said.

XXXXXX

So what do ya think, and I decided that Kyuubi needs to be good (cause he's cute). Anyways, Saabel decided that since you all don't know who he is, he's gonna glomp you anyways!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, but this will probably be a short chappy…

Disclaimer: …uh, duh, Naruto isn't a yoai fest, is it?

_Words_ thoughts

**Words** flashbacks

Chapter 5

"**Don't you want o call for backup, there are 9 men and they say that their demons!!!"**

"**Well, there are 8." Shino sighed after Kiba's outburst.**

"**Yeah, Kyuubi helped us out," Gaara said.**

"We won't need to call, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, you will, what about us, they killed our parents!"

"…………We have nowhere to go."

"Just take us there, Dei will take you to the station and get reinforcements, alright?

"Okay," All three boys said softly.

"This way," Kiba said leading to a huge warehouse with broken windows.

The place was huge, Itachi nodded, "Alright Dei, take them to the station, Naruto, go in and tell us what the inside looks like, alright?"

"Right," He went in, _maybe I'll find my body_…

"Anki?"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"If these people really are demons, won't they be able to catch him?"

"Yes, but it's a necessary risk, besides, in order to be a spirit, there is only one requirement, and that is…" Itachi froze, looking to the side, "Can I help you."

"Heh, sure you can, officer." He sneered officer as if it were an insult, "I was wondering what happed to that half-breed's spirit."

"Half-breed?" Sasuke and Sai inquired.

"To be a spirit, you have to be part demon." Itachi quickly explained.

"All three of the others are half-breeds too, their parents decided to mess with humans, and this happened."

"All of them are demons?" Sai asked.

"Their mother's were the demons."

"Meaning the fathers were gay, there are no female demons. But that would mean that you are risking getting the boys pregnant." Itachi explained as well. (Ya get it, **NO** female demons, all male)

"Not at all, only two of them are naturally submissive, Kiba and Naruto."

"Why tell us so much?" Sasuke asked.

He smirked, "Because, the two young ones with you are half-breeds, as are you, meaning we may have use for you…as for Naruto, he's probably back in his body, sitting with that traitor Kyuubi."

"Who are you to think you are to talk to us like that!?" Itachi demanded snarling angrily, which is only something he does out of habit when angered. You could see now that whatever animal demon he is, it was canine and vicious.

"Shikaku is the name, and you are now wasting my time," He sighed.

Suddenly, for all three boys, everything went black…

XXXXX

See, short, but the next one may be alittle longer, anywho…yeah, what do ya think of the all demons are male, granted, some may have female parts, but all have male ones. Oh, and I hope you can see where the naturally submissive thing is going, if not ask and I'll explain. Uh, dats it, so yeah!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry this took so long, school's just starting and I'm in the play so I have less time for laptop…T-T

Disclaimer: Uh, no.

_Words_ thoughts

**Words** flashbacks

Chapter 6

"**Shikaku is the name, and you are now wasting my time," He sighed.**

**Suddenly, for all three boys, everything went black…**

"Ow, what hit us?"

"Probably Shikaku." A blunt, almost feminine voice answered Sasuke's question.

"He hits hard, it hurts." Another voice added, a familiar one…

"Naruto?! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but it feels heavy…"

**Flashback Naruto**

**Sapphire eyes opened slowly, "Ugh, where am I?"**

"**Back in your body…"**

"**Kyuubi?! What's…?!" He looked around frantically then rested his eyes on Kyuubi, the redhead man was wearing leather clothes and his famous foxy grin.**

"Who is this other person?"

"Gramma!" Naruto looked helplessly at Kyuubi.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!" Kyuubi yelled, "Honestly I mother your father and this is the thanks I get!!!!"

"Isn't that a guy?" Sai asked.

"As I explained earlier, demons don't have females."

"Oh, yeah, right…"

"So…a wolf?" Kyuubi asked Itachi, "Are all of you the same?"

"Sai's a cat."

"Mmmm, I see, well, not all of the demons here like whats happening, the submissives hate it. The submissives include myself, a weasel, a dog, and a rabbit…We are known as the tailed demons, if that helps you understand."

"Why listen to the others if you didn't agree?"

"Our mates, but when family was being kept…" He sighed, "Naruto is my grandson, Gaara is my grandson, and Kiba is Shinma's (Pretty name for the dog, huh?) grandson…I don't know where Shino came from, but he's a bug…"

"Naruto doesn't look like you."

"He looks like my mate…Shikaku."

Everyone but Kyuubi jumped as a door opened…

XXXXX

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Uh, I'm awake, what more doe you want…I'm done now…bye!!


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I LIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVE!!!!!!!!! Uh…yeah…sorry, I had a lot of things I had to do and now…STORY TIME!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Dude, if I did, you'd all be scared.

_Words_ thoughts

**Words** flashbacks

Chapter 7

"**Our mates, but when family was being kept…" He sighed, "Naruto is my grandson, Gaara is my grandson, and Kiba is Shinma's (Pretty name for the dog, huh?) grandson…I don't know where Shino came from, but he's a bug…"**

"**Naruto doesn't look like you."**

"**He looks like my mate…Shikaku."**

**Everyone but Kyuubi jumped as a door opened…**

"My my Kyuubi, you seem to love getting in trouble…" A very feminine male walked up sighing.

"Well Thunder, it does make things interesting."

The other male's tail twitched cutely, it seemed rodent-like.

"What are you a rat?" Sai asked.

"I'm a weasel, there is a difference you know," Thunder pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that is?" Itachi asked.

"We're bigger and longer…THAT CAME OUT WRONG!!!!!"

Kyuubi and Naruto burst into instant laughter.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?" Cocks his head cutely.

"Do you feel better now that you're back in your body."

"A little, yes."

"Good," Sasuke slid closer to him.

"Well, my mate is gonna be happy about this…" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Who's your mate?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in the most adorable way.

"Dei."

"Is he a demon?" Kyuubi asked while Thunder set some food in front of them.

"A hawk."

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry about cutting it short but I have things I need to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Omg, I am hyped up, woot woot!!!!! Yeah, I suck at long chapters on the computer, my secret to this…I AM LAZY!!!!!! So yeah…maybe I should start the story now…

Disclaimer: Is there a lot of yaoi in the show? Well there you go, not mine.

_Words_ thoughts

**Words** flashbacks

Chapter 8

"**Is he a demon?" Kyuubi asked while Thunder set some food in front of them.**

"**A hawk."**

"Hawks are pretty territorial, but then again so are wolves…I guess that would work," Kyuubi stated simply, running a hand through his long red hair.

Naruto sighed, "I can't believe you are still with grandpa! He's a jerk!"

"Well that jerk happens to be good in bed."

Naruto's face turned an adorable shade of pink, "Ewwwwww!"

"It's the reason you're alive, no whining brat."

"Let's not talk about sex," Sai suggested softly, a flush turning his cheeks a light pink. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"The middle of the warehouse," Kyuubi stated, then leaned over and whispered sex in Sai's ear.

"Stop that!!!!!!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying!"

"Why?"

"GAAAAAH!!!!!! It's like talking to a three year old!"

"Three-thousand- two-hundred-n-ninety-seven," Kyuubi corrected.

"Wow…" Sai said staring in shock.

"I'm not that old you brat!!!! Shikaku is old."

"I'm not even gonna ask…" Sai said backing away.

"Stupid brat I---"

"You what?" Shikaku's dark voice echoed menacingly.

"I wanna go to bed…" Kyuubi stated bluntly, standing and walking over to Shikaku, "Baby, the other three are wolves, and one has a hawk for a mate, can't we just let them go?"

"Give me one good reason."

"Well, one is a cop…and I don't want a chance that my litter is raised without a father."

"Hmmm…very well, shocks me that they didn't just walk out though, the door was open."

"Didn't tell them…"

"WHAT, THE DOOR WAS OPEN?!" All the kids yelled.

"Didn't I just say that?" Shikaku asked, "Oh…and you kids passes the test, we'll tell you all we know about the real kidnappers…"

XXXXXXX

Yeah…I don't like Shikaku as a bad guy. Sue me (don't!!!!!! I'm broke!) but yeah, I did write more than before…yeah. If anyone has questions, don't be afraid to ask. I won't bite………………………………ok…maybe a little.


End file.
